The present disclosure generally relates to exchange of data between peer devices.
Device-to-device communication enables direct communication between “peer” devices that are within direct communication range of one another. Peer devices accordingly transfer data between themselves without relaying that data through any intermediate device. This proves efficient in terms of the resources required to transfer the data, and tends to improve the coverage of other communication systems.
Bluetooth is one example of a wireless technology standard used for device-to-device communication. In this and other technology standards, peer devices transmit discovery signals to advertise their availability for communication. A peer device displays to its user a list of discoverable devices from whom discovery signals are detected. Once the user manually selects a particular discoverable device, the peer devices perform a pairing process so that the devices can communicate securely.